


【83line】 我忘記當初標題取什麼了隨便啦

by Nuitonight



Category: 83line - Fandom, Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21791416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuitonight/pseuds/Nuitonight
Summary: ※此為2019/03/29舊文※請依分級制度判別肉文，此篇無肉
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk
Kudos: 5





	【83line】 我忘記當初標題取什麼了隨便啦

**Author's Note:**

> 不喜歡崔始源的不要看，沒人逼你，我預警在先了。

夜幕低垂，首爾市中心正下著今年的第一場雪。就著透明傘和毛呢外套口袋，仍抵擋不住一片風雪，雪只是落在袖口也冷得刺骨。

從左手口袋抽出手機，屏幕上的時間——PM:07:10；藍芽耳機裡正碎念著慘澹人生境遇，韻符鏗鏘有力，伴隨著致鬱的鋼琴聲一起。

糟心透頂的天氣讓他紅著眼眶，像是瞬間失去了目的地。朴正洙站在十字街口，看著人群來來去去，本該歸返的住所一下地從他腦海裡劃除；與其在家倒數失戀，不如在外多逗留些。事實上，在哪都一樣的，他沒有居所，更沒有指路的燈火。

再回神，他已經坐在一間咖啡廳的窗邊。窗外的人潮使人辨別不清外頭下得是雨或者雪，反正雪最後也會化成水。

觸動屏幕，點開Wi-Fi，已自動配對成功，朴正洙喃喃道：「怎麼又走到這裡來了呢…」

桌上的熱可可冒著熱氣，冉冉上升，飲品的主人對手機發著呆，完全出了神。

愛啊、希望、夢想的，從來不是同一條路。

＂那個、我要辭職了，跟你說一聲。＂

＂這樣啊，冒昧問問，是想轉換跑道嗎？＂

＂啊、是的。＂

＂大家都知道嗎？＂

＂嗯，我說了。＂

＂做到什麼時候啊，我讓大家幫你辦個餞別會吧。＂

＂呃、不用不用，組長也這樣說了，我說我身體不好，不太能喝酒，這樣很失禮的。＂

＂這樣啊、好吧，要好好保重。＂

偌大的辦公室裡，只亮著一盞白熾燈，照亮著金希澈部分的臉龐。忽然間，他看見那雙杏眼裡，有著說不出的情緒。

他卻也只能艱澀地擠出那副好同事的模樣。

＂別露出這樣的表情啊，我只是離職而已，還是朋友的。＂

只是不會再聯絡。

但能想得到當下自己回應金希澈的表情，勉強擠出的嘴角弧度，似笑非笑。

不應該是這樣的，朴正洙應該要笑，再難看、都該笑。

算算該有多久，也快三年了。這時間，已經足夠談場戀愛，他卻什麼都不做。寧缺勿濫最好的表現方式，然而，他也什麼都不表示。在只有男人的情場上，最忌諱意男忘。

單相思的過程堪比王牌冤家，若有洗去記憶的機器，他不只願意痛一遭，更願意選擇沒有退路。

喜歡上一個人的瞬間，常常是後知後覺。

不是你慌忙撿著散落一地的會議資料，有個人幫著你一起收拾；也不是茶水間的水桶空了，明知道你搬得動，卻總有個人幫著你搬水；更不是分發信件他恭敬微笑的那一句謝謝。

這都是很小的雜事，不過是恭謙有禮，有個更順耳的別名——同事愛。

但、有些事不太一樣。

身體循環不好，酒精總讓朴正洙面色潮紅，心跳加速。歡迎會在酒精的催化下人聲鼎沸，那是金希澈初入社會以來第一次知道，酒量極差的人應該要有的模樣。

＂呀、朴正洙xi，你可不能倒，這是你的歡迎會啊。＂

＂真的很抱歉…我不太能喝酒…＂

悶啞的嗓音只是規律地從趴在桌上的男人嘴裡擠出兩行字。

＂欸、你真的不行了嗎？＂

朴正洙才勉強坐起身，就有前輩來敬酒。

恍惚間，他聽見金希澈這麼說：＂前輩，他醉了，我替他喝吧。＂

兩個初入社會的大男人在夜路上遊蕩，肩勾著肩，金希澈的嗓門大到朴正洙有些清醒。

＂不好意思，還讓你幫我擋酒…＂

＂說什麼，我們是朋友嘛！＂

還有這樣的啊？

＂什麼時候的事啊…我不應該叫你前輩嘛…＂

＂你比我大，我們…扯平了！＂

朴正洙只是笑一笑，這都什麼跟什麼？他依稀記得，那天的金希澈喝得特別醉，遠遠越過自己的微醺程度。

再碰到酒精，是升職聚餐。

＂呀、我說了，他不太能喝，你能不能不要一直跟他敬酒？＂

金希澈對前輩說的話引人一陣譁然。

＂唉一古、我陪你喝呀、崔部長。＂

敢跟前輩勾肩搭背的也只有他一個。

＂…金希澈，你還能喝嗎？＂

＂可～以，可以啦。＂

手上的燒酒硬是被換成了玻璃空杯，並倒上果汁。

＂你！給我喝這個。＂

看著金希澈和部長勾肩搭背悠晃到隔壁桌，朴正洙愣是坐在那好一陣子。

＂哥、你在發呆嗎？＂

金鐘雲將小手伸到朴正洙眼前晃個不停。

＂啊、啊，沒有，沒事。＂

＂崔部長沒有惡意的，他只是太過熱情了。

對了、希瘋很溫柔吧？＂

＂啊、是呢，他對誰都很真誠呢。＂

他對誰一向都很溫柔。

＂可惜那副好臉蛋和交際手腕，和誰都交往不久。＂

＂哦？為什麼啊？＂

＂你想聽啊？＂

興許是酒意，金鐘雲眼睛瞇成月，像極了八卦嬸。

＂告白的都是別人，提分手的也是別人，好笑吧。大家都在開賭盤，看他多快分手。＂

朴正洙只是雙眼一眨，沉默一陣，恢復以往的狐狸狡笑，再開口。

＂那你贏了嗎？＂

金鐘雲扁起嘴，搖搖頭。

＂每次都只有申東熙猜對，這真的太…邪門了。＂

＂鐘雲、別喝啦，你醉了。＂

場面不知不覺變成金鐘雲的摸人中大會，朴正洙連忙拉住他，於是金鐘雲抱著他摸了好一會人中。

隔壁桌的金希澈和崔部長不知何時又晃了回來。

＂呀、崔始源，你看你男人醉的，你叫代駕送他回去吧。＂

崔部長忽然露出個清醒的表情，熟練地把金鐘雲從朴正洙身邊拉開，扶著他向門口去。

＂哥、我們回家啦。＂

過程中，想當然爾，金鐘雲也沒放過他，好好部長只是笑著任由他撥弄。

＂欸、我送你回去吧。＂

＂不用了，我只有喝一杯而已。＂

＂走啦走啦！＂

最後還是他扶著金希澈走到他家門口的。

＂謝謝啊，正洙，你真好。＂

＂…沒什麼。＂

究竟是誰送誰回家呢…

朴正洙看著金希澈跌跌撞撞地關上門，深吸了好幾口氣。

＂呀、我好像…喜歡…＂

他看著那道關上的門喃喃自語，說話的聲量越來越小。

發覺自己喜歡上誰，已經不是那樣情竇初開的年紀，更不是可以隨口說愛的身分。單相思是條列車，目的地隨時會改變；不想搭長途，轉個快乘車馬上就能到達終點。

當朴正洙再拿起那杯可可抿上一口，已經是涮過冰塊的溫度。

酒精能不能讓情感升溫沒有正確解答，可以豁出去裝瘋卻是真的，但卻連裝的勇氣都沒拿出。

出差的雙人房裡，朴正洙幾乎喝光冰箱裡所有的啤酒，意識半夢醒。

他似乎做了場清醒夢。

夢見喝醉的自己和金希澈人生相談，裡頭有童稚、有成長、有夢想，最後來到所愛。

＂聽說、你談過很多場戀愛啊？＂

金希澈挑起一只眉。

＂金鐘雲喝醉的時候告訴你的？＂

朴正洙大力點點頭。

＂那、你知道愛一個人的感受是什麼嗎？＂

金希澈欲言又止，只是嘆了口氣，朴正洙又接著說。

＂不、不對，只有喜歡，沒有愛。沒有開始又怎麼會有愛嘛…＂

金希澈只是看著眼前男人嗤嗤地笑著，最後以一副看不出是因酒精而滿足還是得不到答案所以不甘的模樣蜷縮著身體倒在自己腿上。

喜歡一個人，常常是後知後覺；發現一段毫無預警萌生的情感，卻恰巧是和理智的拔河賽。

「欸、朴正洙的事你知道了嗎？」

「你說離職？知道啊、幹麻？」

「就這樣？沒別的想法？」

金鐘雲將雙手扒在桌邊的分界牆，用藐視的眼神看著他隔壁的好同事，一副理所當然把這裡當成自己位置。

「要什麼想法？」

「欸、你記得你桌上每天都會有一杯拿鐵嗎？」

「幹麻、怎樣，朴正洙不是也有幫你們買飲料？」

金希澈忽然想起第一次在自動販賣機前碰見朴正洙的景象。

＂你好像、很喜歡喝可樂？＂

＂啊，是的。你是金希澈前輩吧？＂

＂哦？你知道我的名字啊…＂

＂你桌上的拿鐵一直是我放的。＂

＂什麼啊，所以你是我的仰慕者嗎？我一直覺得是仰慕者放的…＂

＂呃…不是的，我常常會幫辦公室的大家買飲料，問了鐘雲xi你喝什麼，他說你只喝A店的拿鐵。＂

原本自然的暖陽笑容收了一大半，看來真不是自己的仰慕者。

「從這裡下去到A咖啡再回來至少要10分鐘欸。

你天真的以為他幫所有人都買咖啡？」

「難道不是嗎？」

全都暴露在金鐘雲眼裡，即使金希澈的瞳孔只是顫動了一下。

「呵、活該你沒人愛。」

他們交換了一個眼神。

「…你到底知道這個辦公室裡的人多少事？」

「沒有啊，申東熙告訴我的。」

「…你們這些人真的是生來讓人煩躁。」

金希澈站起身，拉拉衣襬，就往自動門走。

「欸你要去哪？」

「我不下班難道還在這裡任你八卦？你就慢慢等崔始源下班吧。」

已經過了下班時間，A咖啡的人潮已不如夜間六時那樣熱鬧。

「你好，請問需要什麼？」

「要一杯冰拿鐵，大小Gande，帶走。」

等待時間裡，外面的雪又開始下了起來，金希澈嘆出長長一口氣。不一會，便看見坐在窗角對著手機發呆的朴正洙。

繞過一圈，他親眼從朴正洙的手機螢幕上看見那一串小小的字。

請問您要刪除＂金希澈＂這位聯絡人嗎？

……

「你怎麼還在這，在等人嗎？」

「呃…不是，只是想在這待一下。」

「你等下有事嗎？」

「…是沒有，怎麼了嗎？」

「跟我聊一下吧？」

「啊、呃…好。」

突然的邀約一下打亂了朴正洙的思緒。

「聊什麼呢？我們、不熟啊…」

「你在碎念什麼，走啦。」

門外雨雪飄零，冷得使人渾身顫抖。

「我沒帶傘，跟你一起撐可以嗎？」

「嗯。」

「給我吧，我拿。」

傘柄一把被金希澈給拉走，他只覺得這一切都詭異到了極點，不可名狀的難受。

「我們要去哪？」

「還不知道，先往我家走吧。」

「所以，要聊什麼，為什麼不現在說。傘給你吧，我末班車好像要來了。」

「等等，你不是住附近嗎？什麼時候搬的。」

「最近、因為要離職了啊。」

「鐘雲跟我說你沒有幫其他人一起買飲料。」

朴正洙僵住的嘴角硬是恢復了原樣，像是試圖抹去什麼。

「因為只有你會幫著我一起做事，不好嗎？彼此彼此、同事愛。」

「包含在我還不認識你以前也這麼做？」

「車來了，我先走…」

欲欲招呼的手被金希澈打掉，而公車仍是停留，並打開門。金希澈搶先一步拉住準備踏上公車的男人。

「我們沒有要搭，謝謝。」

「你幹麻啊，這樣我怎麼回家？」

「那就去我家，走。」

手背傳來的溫度沒什麼真實感，這樣怪異的情節，是不是在什麼狗血偶像劇會出現的那種情節？

咚咚、咚——

心臟好像、停頓了一下。

真是、瘋了都、

「你要跟我說什麼？」

「鐘雲跟我說，從辦公室走到A咖啡要10分鐘，加上等咖啡至少也要20分鐘、對吧。」

「…你不讓我回家就為了跟我說這個？」

「你沒聽懂？」

「我不懂你在說什麼。」

從未有過的拐彎抹角讓他頓時看不清金希澈的本意。

「你喜歡我。」

「哦、對，但那又怎樣。」

「我…」

坦率卻冷漠的模樣讓金希澈有些害怕，無端燃起的若非保護本能的怒火，那…？

「呀、難道我不能喜歡你嗎？」

「我是男人啊，你沒跟男人交往過吧。」

「不是啊，就算你是男人又怎樣，你不也喜歡身為男人的我嗎？」

還能聽見手指摳動的聲響，不安的表現。

「你是不是打算拒絕我？」

「不是、我…」

晦暗無光的室內，靜謐地只剩下室外稀落的雨點、呼吸起伏、心跳、脈搏。朴正洙只感覺自己的外套被向前拉著，覆上唇的冰涼觸感使他身體一顫。唇齒間入侵的舌尖像是平息了室內外的溫度，他的腦袋一陣空白，那張嘴還奪去他呼吸的權利。

像雨一樣地打在臉上，是眼淚。

「嚇到你了嗎？」

「有一點。」

「不會是初吻吧？」

「…乾你屁事。」

「外套都脫了吧。」

同時進行著動作，事實上他也沒有要朴正洙應答。

「別誤會，只是外套濕了。」

「沒誤會。」

再對視，彼此的眼裡閃動著光。

「你剛剛，是不是想刪掉我？」

「昂…我沒有啊…」

「那你離職是不是因為我？」

「你想太多了。」

「嗯，你真的很不會說謊，在我面前的時候。」

**Author's Note:**

> 幹真的很久，久到我都忘記標題是什麼了。  
> ↓留言請走質問箱，想看什麼舊文或催更連載也可以留這，會回↓  
> https://peing.net/zh-TW/nuitonight


End file.
